Chloe takes over the world
by GLB1993
Summary: Chloe takes over the world


Chloe takes over the world

* * *

Imagine, if you will, an alternative ending to season 3 of Miraculous.

Chloe has teamed up with Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth has given Chloe the power of mind-control. Chloe uses her new mind-control ability on Master Fu. Chloe forces Master Fu to make Chloe the new guardian. Before Master Fu loses his memories, he gives Chloe the instructions for using each and every miraculous. Cat Noir loses his miraculous. Shortly afterwards, Marinette loses her miraculous. Ladybug and Cat Noir are both surprised to learn each other's secret identities, but that is not the point of this story.

What happens next, you ask? Or maybe you don't ask. I don't know. Maybe some of the readers ask and some of them do not. I am getting side-tracked.

Chloe gives the Ladybug miraculous and the Cat miraculous to Gabriel in exchange for the Butterfly miraculous and the Peacock miraculous. Gabriel uses the Ladybug miraculous and the Cat miraculous to bring his wife back. Chloe uses the Butterfly miraculous to create her own army.

As a consequence of using the Ladybug miraculous and the Cat miraculous to bring back his wife, Gabriel goes into a coma. Chloe takes back the Ladybug miraculous and the Cat miraculous. Chloe realizes that using more than one miraculous at the same time can be dangerous.

Chloe is now in possession of every miraculous. Chloe uses every miraculous, but only one at a time. The police try to arrest Chloe, but they cannot catch her. Chloe is the only person in the world with superhuman powers.

Chloe realizes that she will be much more powerful if she has an ally. Chloe convinces Sabrina to wear the Butterfly miraculous. Sabrina has trepidations at first, but she soon finds out that she enjoys the power and the thrill that a miraculous can offer. Chloe and Sabrina combine their powers to control the minds of the citizens of Paris.

Chloe forces her father, the Mayor of Paris, to surrender. The city of Paris is under Chloe's control. Chloe declares herself the Queen of France. The leaders of the country soon realize that they are powerless against Chloe and her superpowered army. France surrenders to Chloe. Chloe becomes the official Queen of France.

The rest of the world is terrified by Chloe's power. The United Nations declares war on Chloe. Several nations launch a nuclear attack on France. Humanity soon discovers that people have not yet created a weapon that can stand up to the powers of the miraculous. Most of the nations in the world surrender. The nations that continue to resist are soon conquered.

Chloe becomes the Queen of Earth. Many people begin to worship Chloe as a goddess. Cultures around the world abandon their traditions and organize celebrations to honour their new queen.

Now that the world has been united under a single ruler, the process for activists is a lot simpler. Representatives of charitable organizations come to Chloe and appeal to her sympathetic side. People come to Chloe and show her videos of children starving. Chloe is not usually an altruistic person, but she is upset by the images. Chloe declares that all of the resources in the world must be shared with everyone. Soon after that, all environmental issues are resolved.

People can see that living conditions have improved since Chloe took over the world. Chloe soon has the support and approval of the majority of humanity. However, Chloe is still self-absorbed. Despite the positive changes that Chloe has made, there are still those who believe that a self-centred teenager with superpowers should not be ruling the world.

Chloe orders Adrien to take Chloe out on a date. At some point during the date, Adrien politely expresses that he thinks of Chloe as a friend. Adrien says that he loves Marinette. Chloe becomes angry at Adrien and Marinette. Chloe forces Adrien to become the court jester. Chloe forces Marinette to become Chloe's maid.

Chloe confides in Sabrina. Chloe complains about Adrien liking Marinette. Sabrina can tell that Chloe's feelings are hurt. Sabrina comforts Chloe. Chloe realizes how close she is to Sabrina. Chloe realizes that Sabrina has always been there for Chloe. Chloe realizes that she loves Sabrina, as more than a friend. Sabrina becomes Chloe's girlfriend. Sabrina is the Queen's Hand, often seen holding the queen's hand.

Many people have decided to become Chloe's followers.

Kagami did not always get along with Chloe when the two of them were in school together, but Kagami was impressed by the way that Chloe took over the world and made the world better. Kagami has been entrusted with the Dragon miraculous. Kagami has become the highest-ranking general in Chloe's army. Kagami's goal is to crush the rebellion.

Luka has made it his mission in life to write one thousand songs about Chloe. Luka's songs are always at the top of the charts. Some of Luka's songs are played on Chloe Day at the Chloe Day festival, which is always held on Chloe's birthday. Luka has sold over a billion albums. It is against the law not to own a copy of Luka's first album, the one titled "Chloe".

Time goes by, and everyone eventually accepts that Chloe is the Queen of Earth. There is no more rebellion, no more resistance. Chloe has become the most loved and adored person in the world.

Chloe no longer holds a grudge against Marinette or Adrien. Chloe has moved on. Chloe allows Marinette and Adrien to get married. Chloe allows Marinette to retire from being Chloe's maid, and Chloe allows Adrien to retire from being the court jester.

After doing some research, Sabrina realizes that there is a way to bring Gabriel out of his coma. Chloe uses the Ladybug miraculous, and Sabrina uses the Cat miraculous. Because neither of them is using more than one miraculous at the same time, neither Chloe nor Sabrina is adversely affected. Chloe and Sabrina use the Ladybug miraculous and the Cat miraculous to restore Gabriel's health. Gabriel and Emilie both get to attend the wedding of Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien and Marinette are both grateful to Chloe and Sabrina. Adrien and Marinette both realize that they were wrong to try to stop Chloe from taking over the world. Adrien and Marinette both swear their allegiance to the queen.

"We swear our eternal allegiance to Chloe, the Queen of the World, the Goddess of the Universe, the most beautiful, the most talented, the most wonderful, the most generous, the most incredible, the most powerful, the most likable girl who has ever lived. We, the lowly peasants, swear that we will always respect, worship, praise, adore, serve, and obey Chloe. We acknowledge that Chloe always knows best. Long live Chloe".

The End


End file.
